Thirty Sentences for Dean and Jo
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Fifth in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Dean and Jo's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Fifth in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Dean and Jo's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Another one! Dean and Jo, who I rarely write about in great detail, but I decided to do this for them, because I do think they would've been good together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Sentences for Dean and Jo<strong>

**1. Threshold**

As the wedding car pulled up outside the refurbished Winchester home, Dean lifted Jo out and walked up the path, ready to carry her over the threshold.

**2. Walking**

Both Dean and Jo beamed like crazy as their baby girl just got up and started walking.

**3. Glory**

Jo grinned when she rolled over and her hand was met with Dean's morning glory.

**4. Realisation**

After their argument Jo had said she was going to have a lie down, and the realisation only hit Dean when she returned from the bedroom in her lingerie and repeated herself.

**5. Age**

Dean had always thought that Jo had never looked her age, and as she lay sleeping beside him, he thought she looked younger than ever.

**6. Worrying**

Jo knew her constant worrying wasn't good for the baby and she managed to put a stop to it, but when Dean's worrying started, she knew an attempt to stop it was set to fail.

**7. Search**

When Jo lay dying in his arms, Dean realised that his search for love was over.

**8. Plan**

Dean's plan had succeeded, since there in his embrace lay a tired, sated Jo who even in her sleep had the most beautiful smile on her face.

**9. Offer**

Jo watched as Dean held his hand out to her, and took the offer while it was still there since this would be the only time Dean would probably ever ask her for a dance.

**10. Tying**

Tying Jo up was probably the best idea Dean had ever come up with, especially since her reactions to his ministrations were rawer than ever before.

**11. Vacation**

Despite the fact a hunt had come up in the same town that they were staying in, Dean and Jo were determined to enjoy their vacation.

**12. Week**

The first time that Jo and Dean were separated for a week was a week of the worst pain they'd felt for a long time.

**13. Imperfection**

Jo's scars from the hellhound attack made her feel ugly, but Dean thought that her imperfection was her perfection.

**14. Breathing**

As Jo ran to Dean's side she burst into tears at the relief that at least he was still breathing.

**15. Watching**

"I know you're watching, Dean." Jo said softly as she undressed for bed.

**16. Greedy**

"My, someone's a greedy boy today." Jo said as Dean wound his arms around her waist, "You already had me twice this morning."

**17. Underestimated**

Dean realised when Jo blocked his punch and threw him to the ground that he underestimated her fighting ability.

**18. Free**

Jo and Dean smiled as their children ran free through the field behind their house, and followed them hand in hand.

**19. Found**

The first time Jo embraced Dean and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home, honey." he finally felt like he'd found his true home.

**20. Spring**

When Jo and Dean emerged from their motel room with a spring in their step, Sam didn't need to ask why they were in such a good mood.

**21. Melt**

Jo had to grin at the way Dean just melted the first time their lips touched.

**22. Cake**

Dean had to smile when he was awoken by Jo and their children, who were carrying a large cake with white icing and cherries on top and singing, "Happy birthday, Daddy."

**23. Kiss**

Barely a day passed in the day where Dean wouldn't just stop and kiss Jo with all the love he had in his heart for her because it was the best way he could express how he felt about her.

**24. Sort**

Jo didn't know what possessed her to sort through the photos of her and Dean, but she was so grateful that she did.

**25. Wrist**

As soon as Dean spotted the first mark on Jo's wrist, he was determined to figure out what had caused it.

**26. Desire**

Jo set her eyes on Dean in the shower and all of a sudden her desire for him was sparked up inside her like a firework.

**27. Top**

Dean grinned when Jo rolled them over and settled on top of him, because he was about to give her the ride of her life.

**28. Ink**

When Jo got the protection tattoo on her left breast, she decided that black ink would be far too plain, so she went for multiple colours instead.

**29. Pregnancy**

One of the only times Dean had ever cried in front of Jo was when he heard the news of her pregnancy.

**30. Temple**

As Jo awoke slowly, Dean rubbed the protruding bump on her stomach and kissed her temple gently before whispering his gentle good morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
